the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsu the Flying Blade
Family Background Katsu was raised as an orphan in the Hidden Rain Village. He never knew his parents, the only things they left behind are the two swords Katsu wields now. Personality and Appearance Personality: Katsu likes to say random things and have fun with people. He sometimes annoys people but he doesn't seem to care too much. In battles he becomes serious and calculated and doesn't fool around. he likes to compare people to animals and objects, or even other people. Hair Appearance: Red, spiky long hair Eye Appearance: Dark red eyes Misc. Appearance: Always happy and smiling, especially when it is raining. The first thing you notice about him is his size... Katsu is very short. He used to carry his two big swords on his back, but now he uses a summoning scroll instead. He only carries two other smaller swords on his back now. Attributes (39) *'Strength: 4' *'Speed: 9' *'Chakra Control: 6' *'Intelligence: 8' *'Chakra Levels: 8' *'Endurance: 4' ' Missions, QP and Ryo *D rank missions completed:0 *C rank missions completed:1 **Acquiring the Ebony Claws *B rank missions completed:1 **Manor in the mists! Steal the lost scroll *A rank missions completed:0 *S rank missions completed:0 '''Total QP accumulated:' 7' *''1 QP from switching village *''6 QP from a total of 2 missions'' 'Total QP spent:' 5 'Total Ryo Acquired: 2000' Rank Upgrades Genin Level: *'Genin 1 - Kekkai Genkai: Gravity, Geton (Lightning + Earth): '''This element combines the powers of Lightning and Earth charkas to control the force of gravity and its effects on objects persons and the environment... controlling the very weight of everything is a potent weapon and can leave a victim flattened, disorientated, and in worst case utterly helpless. Weak against wind then lightning chakras, strong against earth then water chakras... Strongest against Plantlife, Weakest against Light... *'Genin 2 - Kenjutsu Specialist''' Chuunin Level *'?' Jounin Level *? S-Rank *? Kage *? Abilities & Equipment Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #'Geton: Jūryoku tatchi (Gravity Touch)' - This jutsu allows Katsu to increase or decrease the mass of anything he touches. The user is limited to increase or decrease the mass of anything to a maximum of 240 Kg as a Genin. The effect wears off 30 seconds after Katsu has stopped touching that object/person at Genin level. As long as a connection is maintained between Katsu and the object/person he touches, the jutsu does not disperse. This jutsu is not limited just to his hands. #'Equipment: Norans Divider (sword) & Syndras Splitter (sword)' #'Geton: Furainguhanmā (Flying Hammer) - '''This jutsu allows Katsu to increase or decrease his own weight. By decreasing his weight, he gains more speed and looses attack power. By increasing it he looses speed and gains more attack power. He can only use this jutsu on himself every 3 seconds. While decreasing his own mass, he is capable of huge jumps and even flying. Continous use of this jutsu drains alot of chakra, which is why Katsu usually only uses it in short bursts. #'+5 stats (5 QP used for this)' Syndras Calling.png Norans Divider.png Equipment: #(2 'inventory points) ''- Summoning Scroll that contains two special ability swords: *'Norans Divider '- An ancient weapon, passed from father to son. It is said it has the ability to summon the demon Noran himself to aid in battle. Katsu is currently only able to use its basic form, without any special abilities. It is chakra conducting *'Syndras Splitter - An ancient weapon, opposite to Norans Divider it bestows the user with great control and defence. It is passed from father to son. This sword requires large quanitites of chakra as well, especially when unlocking its special abilities. Katsu can only use its basic form at the moment. The blade is chakra conducting. ::: Norans Divider and Syndras Splitter come together as they were forged in the same time but with different purposes. Separating them causes them to loose their abilities. They must be wielded by the same user in the same time.' ::: : 2. ('6''' inventory points) - ''2x Normal Sword History and Story Katsu was born in the Hidden Rain Village. He was raised as an orphan, and never knew his parents. At the age of 8 he started training in the arts of Kenjutsu by himself. He wanted to use the two swords his parents left to him, but he was not able to because of their huge size and weight. At the age of 10 he already learned Kenjutsu at a basic level, but he was stuck. That's when he met his sensei, Kenta. Kenta saw great ambition and promise in Katsu, and decided to take him on his travels to teach him Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. The two traveled across the world over a period of 8 years. During this time, Katsu became stronger and smarter. He managed to awaken his dormant Kekkei Genkai, which in return boosted his Kenjutsu abilities and gave him the ability to fully master his two swords (Noran's Divider and Syndra's Splitter). Kenta also taught Katsu basic and advanced concepts of strategy, as well as always discussed and analyzed things such as peace and war. Most of the sword training Katsu has done, took place in a village called Takigakurei. The village was extremeley peaceful and this helped Katsu come up with new sword techniques and assaults. After 8 years of training Kenta had to leave Katsu behind, in order to complete a highly ranked mission that will last a couple of years. Katsu returned to the Hidden Rain Village, ready to start creating his own path. Katsu's story starts the day he returns to the Hidden Rain. Themes and Personalization Battle song Category:Character Category:Amegakure